Peur de toi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je suis peur, je me cache parce que j'ai peur, peur de toi. Mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.


Yo !

Bon, un petit OS sans prétention écrit pour la octante cinquième Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Faiblesse donné par Ahelya à quatre heures du matin.

Bonne lecture !

 **Peur de toi**

Je suis peur,

Je me cache dans l'ombre de mes pensées, je m'enroule dans les tréfonds de mon cerveau, je me cache parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de toi. Mais ça, t'as pas besoin de la savoir.

J'ai peur parce que je suis faible face à toi. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau, dans ma vie, alors forcément, forcément je flippe, c'est normal.

Tu me regardes, je détourne les yeux en prenant un air orgueilleux parce que c'est cela qui me condamne à rester loin de toi, c'est ça qui me sauve de toi. Mais tu me regardes quand même. Je te dis que je te hais, mais c'est pas vrai. La haine, ça rend fort, ça renforce les défenses, ça protège comme une armure. Les gens qui puent la haine, on les évite ou alors on vote pour eux, mais on les regarde pas comme toi tu me regardes. Tu dois le sentir au fond, que je te déteste pas pour de vrai, que, en fait, je t'aime. Aimer, c'est devenir faible, je veux pas.

J'étais tranquille, posé, au fin fond de ma merde je me rassurais facilement. Je me disais même les gens comme toi, ceux qui sourient à s'en exploser les maxillaires, ceux qui voient toujours le verre plein, à moitié d'eau à moitié d'air, même eux, ils vont mourir, crever et se décomposer de manière dégueulasse en laissant des flaques de sang et de larmes derrière eux. Alors j'attendais en crachant sur leur gueule parce qu'au final moi j'étais plus prêts qu'eux à mourir, mais voilà, les histoires ont toujours des rebondissements.

Si on utilise ce terme, alors toi t'es une foutue balle rebondissante parce que c'est un sacré bordel que t'a foutu dans ma vie, t'as tout chamboulé et l'armure de rage, de haine et de mépris sous ma peau s'est étiolée comme tu m'as ouvert les yeux. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est pas vrai. Toi, tu m'as montré comme tout est beau, et ça me fait flipper parce qu'avant j'avais rien, rien, rien à perdre, et maintenant je vois des choses, des bouts de soleil sur ma peau, j'ai beau bouffer mes ténèbres j'arrive pas à pas sourire quand tu m'envoies des messages, quand je t'imagine galérer à trouver mon numéro. Et j'arrive pas à pas pleurer quand je vois tes yeux tristes, quand je t'imagine tellement déçu de jamais recevoir de réponse de ma part.

Je te déçois, alors méprise-moi, s'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes, déteste-moi et je pourrais te détester à mon tour et tout ira bien à nouveau.

Mon monde s'écroulera et je me retrouverai dans mes débris et mes décombres, au fond de moi je m'habituerai à nouveau au noir, je redeviendrai nyctalope aveuglé par la moindre lumière et je retournerai à mes crachats sur les gens comme toi.

.

T'as l'air de tout savoir. C'est étrange, Van, ton nom, ta vie, c'est tellement loin de moi, de mon monde et de l'éclat du sourire de ma mère et des yeux brillants de mon père.

Tes yeux scintillent, aussi, de quelque chose qui m'attire, et je me sens faible, quand je te regarde. Je voudrais t'avoir avec moi, tout le temps, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses ? J'ai peur que tu me détestes. C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça.

Je vais avoir l'air orgueilleux à dire ça, mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être aimé, c'est normal pour moi, et toi, je ne sais pas. Je veux que tu m'aimes, je fais tout, tout ce qui fait de moi un gars sympa et lumineux parce que c'est comme ça que je me suis fait aimer jusque là, pas vrai ?

Je me demande si tu me détestes. Si c'est ça qui m'attire implacablement, qui me pousse vers toi, qui me force à t'envoyer des messages à trois heures du mat' auxquels je sais désespérément que tu ne répondras pas. Tu me fuis, j'ai l'impression, je crois que je préfèrerais encore que tu me combattes, et je pourrais voir tes yeux. Tes yeux avec ce truc dedans que je comprends pas.

Je comprends pas et je me sens minuscule, parce que tu as tellement … tellement de force, de rage, et de puissance, ça coule dans tes veines et parfois je voudrais voir ton sang pour savoir de quelle couleur il est.

Parfois, je te dis un mot et je vois quelque chose dans tes yeux qui se brise, j'entr'aperçois comme un filet sombre qui s'échappe et puis ça se reconstruit aussitôt, ça m'impressionne cette régénération instantanée et je comprends pas comment tu fais, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce filet noir.

Je crois que tu me plais, et peut-être même un peu plus. Je me demande si je t'aime et quand je vois ce que ça me fait je me demande si j'ai jamais aimé, parce que ? Jamais, jamais à ce point. J'ai jamais autant pensé à quelqu'un le soir, la nuit, le jour et tout le temps au final. Je me demande si ça va pas me détruire. L'amour c'est ce qui m'a toujours rendu fort, parce qu'on m'a toujours rendu mes sentiments et maintenant je suis là avec mon flux d'émotions à sens unique et je me sens faible, indiciblement.

Je crois que tu me vois comme un type fort, alors tout ça, je te le dirai pas. Je vais juste faire semblant d'être encore lumineux et puissant, faire semblant de connaître des choses que tu ignores, comme ça, peut-être tu finiras par répondre à un message parce que si tu savais, si tu savais combien tu es ma faiblesse, tu me détruirais si facilement. J'ai peur. Je suis peur.

.

.

Bon, y a pas trop d'histoire et pas vraiment de fin. Mais bon. C'est presque normal, pour les textes des nuits, je crois.

Laissez-moi un commentaire !

Salut !


End file.
